Dreams and Space: Hikaru Kurosaki VS Kai Yokatsu
After a few months readjusting to life in the World of the Living, Hikaru continues his peaceful life at the Winery. Until one day... The Daydreamer "Hikaru!" called out Rukia Asakura Kurosaki, the wife of Hikaru Kurosaki. "Hikaru!" "What's up, Rukia?" asked a tired Mizu. "Why are you screaming Hikaru's name over and over?" "He's run off again, and I don't know where he is," answered Rukia. "Wait, which Hikaru are we talking about?" asked Mizu. Rukia narrowed her eyes. "You know who. My husband. Why even ask that?" "Just wanted to clarify," said Mizu, mock defending himself. "There are a lot of Hikarus in the world." "Don't I know it. HI-KA-RU!!" yelled Rukia. "Maybe you should look for Nodoka and John. Hikaru may be training with them," Rukia glanced at Mizu, blankly staring at the younger Kurosaki brother. His hands were clapped over his ears. "I don't scream that loudly." "What?" asked Mizu. Rukia shoved him slightly, then ran off to where Nodoka and John usually trained. As she ran, she felt a strange presence in the area; one unfamiliar to her. Off in the distance, a man in a dark cloak was approaching Rukia. He slowly began to increase his spiritual pressure so it would be felt. "Interesting," Rukia's desperate look for her husband turned to that of a hardened warrior's gaze. "It's rare to have visitors like this one." She walked slowly to the main gate, opening it up to the streets. She could see a dark figure at the end. As soon as she opened the gate, the figure flashed to her side. The tall man looked at her and said, "Greetings." "Hello. You don't look like a door to door salesman," said Rukia flatly. "May I ask who you are?" "He is Kai Yokatsu. Former Captain of the Seventh Division," said Hikaru. "EEP!" Rukia jolted at Hikaru's sudden presence. "Don't do that! And where were you?" "I was practicing a new form of my Shikai." Hikaru put a hand to the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "It wasn't going too well." "What do you mean?" inquired Rukia. "You don't want to know. Really, you don't," said Hikaru, firm in his words. "So, a former Seventh Division Captain comes knocking on my doorstep. What's the occasion?" Kai removes the hood of his cloak, and begins to speak. "I am here on behalf of the Akebono. We are summoning you for questioning. My team was hesitant to bring you in, so I thought it would be fitting for a former Captain to bring you in. I mean no harm, but we just want to talk." "Questioning?" Hikaru eyed the visitor cautiously. "Like where I've been the past 18 years? Or how my Zenkai ripped open Dangai like a knife to rice paper?" Rukia clutched her husband's right arm. "That's becoming common knowledge, you know. And I do not take well to organizations that I haven't heard of coming and taking my husband away." "No offense, but I seriously doubt the activities of a Yonkō-turned winery owner should concern the Gotei 13. Besides, as I remember it, I was put onto a hit list for war crimes before I left. You must understand how I feel when I'm being called in for questioning." Kai nodded towards Hikaru. "I am sure that you are hesitant, but honestly, I must insist." Kai looked at Rukia and said, "I am sure that you are not comfortable with the idea of our group questioning your husband. However, I assure you that all we want to do is talk. We are investigating a few things." "And what might those things be?" asked Hikaru. "I might cooperate if I was told about what you are investigating." "I am afriad that I cannot reveal the matter without the rest of the members. You will just have to trust me," Kai retorted. "And there goes the chance," countered Hikaru, turning towards his home with Rukia at his side. "Try again when you're willing to reveal more information." Kai flashed in front of the couple, leaving behind his cloak and revealing his Akebono Haori. "I am afraid that I cannot let you do that." Kai's face was still warm with intent, but his eyes had a small flame that was increasing. Rukia began exuding her own spiritual pressure, turning from a river, to a lake, to a vast ocean of power. "Hikaru has just gotten back. I will not let you or anyone else take him away." "Rukia." The wife of the Yonkō of Zanjutsu looked at her husband. The ferocity he had in his eyes was familiar to her. It was of a man willing to risk everything to protect his family. What she did not understand is that Hikaru had already risked it all in the name of protecting those he loved. The war was over, and peace was abundant. Why on earth did this former 7th Division Captain have to come here now? Hikaru cupped his wife's head tenderly in his hands. He kissed her fully on the lips, transmitting his oceans deep love for her. When they broke the kiss, he simply said. "I am not leaving. Never again." Whatever he was doing to seal his spiritual pressure was now unlocked, and the intensity of his reiatsu filled the air, making the atmosphere heavy from his presence. Kai closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at Hikaru. He then reached for his sword. "Hikaru Kurosaki, as the leader of the Akebono, I am taking you in for questioning." Kai began to exert his own spiritual pressure. The two forces combined made nearby trees collapse.